The present disclosure relates to subject matter contained in Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-140850, filed on May 12, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer readable program product storing a program of a ball-playing type game controlling motions of a player in the ball-playing type game, such a program, and a ball-playing type game processor and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a baseball game of the related art, generally a collision judgement area of a predetermined magnitude is set around each fielder. When the ball enters this collision judgement area, the catching action of the fielder is started and the image of the catching action is displayed on the screen.
As this type of related art, there is for example Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 8-305891. According to this publication, calculations are made to predict the projected dropping point of the ball from the speed of the ball and the direction of flight. A collision area is virtually set at this projected dropping point. When the fielder enters this set collision area, a catching pose corresponding to the position of the fielder is displayed.
Summarizing the problems to be solved by the invention, when using a collision area to judge a collision between a fielder and area as in the above publication, it was necessary to realize the catching motion within a constant time after the collision, no matter what the pose or state of movement of the fielder. In this case, sufficient time could not be obtained from the catching pose to the catching action of the fielder. The motion had to be completed in a predetermined time, that is, in a predetermined number of frames.
As technology resembling the above publication, there is for example International Publication No. WO98/43715. This publication discloses the technology of finding the distance between the ball and fielder at the time when the fielder (catcher) approaches the ball (moving object) and judging that the fielder has reached the ball when the distance is within a predetermined range.
As shown in the above International Publication No. WO98/43715, the action of the fielder can be realized smoothly in accordance with progress in image processing. In this case as well, if determining the throwing action after the catching action is completed, it is difficult to obtain smooth continuity of the action from before to after the catching action.
Therefore, with just smoothly expressing the action of the fielder, the smoother the action, the more the discontinuously expressed portions stand out in continuous actions. Accordingly, the balance in expression becomes poor and conversely a strange feeling is given to the user.
A baseball game was explained in detail above, but the requirement for smooth continuity in the action of a player with respect to the ball applies to all ball-playing games handling balls due to the relationship between the instructions for action of the player by the user and the continuous actions of the player displayed. Other examples of ball-playing games include soccer, basketball, tennis, American football, and ice hockey.
An object of the present invention is to provide a computer readable program product storing a program of a ball-playing type game which enables reproduction of realistic, smooth motion between a player and a ball in the ball-playing game, such a program, and a ball-playing type game processor and method.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer readable program product storing a program for a ball-playing type game which realizes a ball-playing game indirectly controlling movement of a ball in accordance with movement of a player. The program product stores a program for making a computer judge a future range of player movement and a future range of ball movement. The computer also calculates a position of the ball after the elapse of a display time of each group of motions assigned to the player in accordance with the judged future range of ball movement. Each player is assigned multiple groups of motions relating to manipulating the ball. Each group of motions is assigned a required display time. The computer also calculates a time required to reach the calculated ball position in accordance with the judged future range of player movement. In addition, the computer selects a group of motions having a required time that is greater than the calculated required time from among the groups of motions assigned to the player. Finally, the computer displays movement of the player employing the selected group of motions.
In one aspect, the player includes multiple players and the judging further includes making the computer judge a future range of movement for each of the players. The calculating further includes making the computer calculate a time for each of the players. The finding may further include finding in response to the game progress state.
After calculating, the computer can judge a throw destination of the ball in response to a user operation. In this case, the selected group of motions is a group of motions for throwing the ball to the judged throw destination.
In one embodiment, the program further makes the computer judge the throw destination of the ball in response to a user when displaying the movement of the player. The computer also finds the group of motions for throwing the ball to the judged throw destination from among the groups of motions assigned to the player in response to the state of progress of the game. Finally, the computer displays the movement of the player using the found group of motions and the group of motions already being used.
In another embodiment, the program further makes the computer combine motions using the found group of motions and the group of motions already being used. The computer may also connect motions using the found group of motions and the group of motions already being used.
In another embodiment, a program is provided for a ball-playing type game which realizes a ball-playing game indirectly controlling movement of a ball in accordance with movement of a player using a computer. The program makes a computer judge a future range of player movement and a future range of ball movement. The computer also calculates a position of the ball after the elapse of a display time of each group of motions assigned to the player in accordance with the judged future range of ball movement. Each player is assigned multiple groups of motions relating to manipulating the ball. Each group of motions is assigned a required display time. The computer also calculates a time required to reach the calculated ball position in accordance with the judged future range of player movement. In addition, the computer selects a group of motions having a required time that is greater than the calculated required time from among the groups of motions assigned to the player. Finally, the computer displays movement of the player employing the selected group of motions.
In another aspect, a ball-playing type game processor includes a computer readable program product storing a program for a ball-playing type game which realizes a ball-playing game indirectly controlling movement of a ball in accordance with movement of a player. The processor also includes a computer for reading and executing at least part of the program from the program product, and a display for displaying the ball-playing game realized by the program. The computer reads at least part of the program from the program product and thereby judges a future range of player movement and a future range of ball movement. The computer also calculates a position of the ball after the elapse of a display time of each group of motions assigned to the player in accordance with the judged future range of ball movement. Each player is assigned multiple groups of motions relating to manipulating the ball, each group of motions being assigned a required display time. The computer also calculates a time required to reach the calculated ball position in accordance with the judged future range of player movement, and selects a group of motions having a required time that is greater than the calculated required time from among the groups of motions assigned to the player. Finally, the computer displays movement of the player employing the selected group of motions.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a ball-playing type game processing method is provided for realizing a ball-playing game indirectly controlling movement of a ball in accordance with movement of a player using a computer. The method includes judging a future range of player movement and a future range of ball movement. The method also includes calculating a position of the ball after the elapse of a display time of each group of motions assigned to the player in accordance with the judged future range of ball movement. Each player is assigned multiple groups of motions relating to manipulating the ball, each group of motions being assigned a required display time. The method further includes calculating a time required to reach the calculated ball position in accordance with the judged future range of player movement. In addition, the method includes selecting a group of motions having a required time that is greater than the calculated required time from among the groups of motions assigned to the player; and displaying movement of the player employing the selected group of motions.
Preferably, each of the above aspects also includes judging the throw destination of the ball in response to an operation by the user when displaying the movement of the particular player, and finding the group of motions for throwing the ball to the judged throw destination from among the groups of motions assigned to the player in response to the state of progress of the game. Each aspect also includes displaying the movement of the player using the found group of motions and the group of motions already being used.
Preferably, each of the above aspects further includes judging the throw destination of the ball in response to an operation by the user when displaying the movement of the player, and finding the group of motions for throwing the ball to the judged throw destination from among the groups of motions assigned to the player in consideration with the state of progress of the game. Each aspect also includes displaying the movement of the player using the found group of motions and the group of motions already being used.
More preferably, each of the above aspects also includes combining or connecting motions using the found group of motions and the group of motions already being used.